Defense Intelligence Agency
Overview India The Defence Intelligence Agency (DIA) is an organisation responsible for providing and coordinating intelligence for the Indian armed forces. It was created in March 2002 and is administered within the Union Ministry of Defence. United States The Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) is a Department of Defense (DOD) combat support agency that is responsible for defense attachés and for providing DOD with a variety of intelligence products. It has major activities at the Defense Intelligence Analysis Center (DIAC), the Missile and Space Intelligence Center (MSIC), and the National Center for Medical Intelligence (NCMI) (formerly known as the "Armed Forces Medical Intelligence Center" or "AFMIC"). It is both a national and defense-level intelligence agency directly subordinate to the Secretary of Defense and the Under Secretary of Defense for Intelligence. The Director of DIA is also the manager of a DIA program in the Military Intelligence Program, which includes select DIA programs and the intelligence resources of the nine combatant commands. The DIA is responsible for developing, implementing, and overseeing an information assurance program for protection of the DOD non-cryptologic sensitive compartmented information systems. The DIA provides offensive cyber operations-related military targeting support, political/military assessment, and battle damage assessment of system functional capabilities. It is responsible for the engineering, developing, implementing, and managing the Top Secret/SCI portion of the GIG including the configuration of information, data, and communications standards for intelligence systems, in coordination with the Joint Staff, Services, other agencies, and OSD. Included within this is the overall OPCON of the JWICS, a strategic secure, high capacity telecommunications network serving the IC with voice, data, and video services. DIA establishes defense-wide intelligence priorities for attaining interoperability between tactical, theater, and national intelligence related systems and between intelligence related systems and tactical, theater, and national elements of the GIG. The DIA exercises operational management of JWICS via the JWICS NETOPS center. DIA assesses foreign intelligence efforts to obtain classified and critical U.S. technologies and examines the means used to collect against U.S. targets and the impact of theft. In addition, DIA supports DoD acquisitions by working with Community Acquisition Risk Section (CARS) program. DIA also helps protect critical DoD technologies through its participation in the Intelligence Community process to examine foreign ownership, control, and/or influence of U.S. assets and provide input to the Committee on Foreign Investment in the United States (CFIUS). "DIA issues a number of periodic and special warning reports designed to give guidance on threats to the U.S. commands around the world. The Weekly Intelligence Forecast and the Weekly Warning Forecast Report include assessments from the various commands. The Quarterly Warning Forecast reviews a broad range of potential developments that could have an impact on U.S. security interests. In addition, DIA and the Unified Commands, as members of the Defense indications and warning system, publish two ad hoc products as issues arise: the Warning Report is an assessment of a specific warning issue; the Watch Condition Change is a notification of a change — either up or down — in the threat level presented by a specific warning problem. The Warning Report is the vehicle by which the Department of Defense's indications and warning system communicates warning intelligence that is worthy of the immediate, specific attention of senior U.S. officials within the Washington area."Intelligence Warning Terminology, at 15. DIA also operates the "National Defense Intelligence College" ("NDIC") (formerly "Joint Military Intelligence College," or "JMIC"), a fully accredited educational institution that awards Master and Bachelor degrees in strategic intelligence. References Sources * 2008 Annual Report to Congress on Foreign Economic and Industrial Espionage, at 5. * Defense Department Cyber Efforts: DOD Faces Challenges In Its Cyber Activities, at 58. * Joint Publication 6-0, at II-22. See also * Director of the Defense Intelligence Agency Category:Security Category:Military Category:India Category:2002